


Mermaid on the Menu

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 2





	Mermaid on the Menu

Mermaid on the Menu  
By  
Edward Hyde

The mermaid costumes were amazing, nobody doubted that, but there was a glaring flaw that the designers of not only the costumes but the restaurant in general had failed to think through – once your legs were secured into the tail, it was literally impossible to walk and the locker room where the girls got changed was in an employee-only area off the entrance lobby. The only way for a girl to get to the mermaid pool on her own was a very undignified flopping and wriggling motion across the floor but, not only was this rough on the beautiful mermaid tails, it was fairly rough on bare skin too and most girls only tried it once before realising that the carpet burns and general frustration were worth the inconvenience of having to wait for help.

There was an official rota, agreed with the local schools, council and local clubs to ensure that there were at least two mermaids in the pool any time that the restaurant was open but nobody ever minded if extras turned up, as long as there were not more than six in the pool at any given time and they were not there for longer than four hours. It struck most of the staff as silly how strictly the local council enforced Health & Safety and Child Labour laws, considering that the company’s entire business model was slaughtering young girls and selling their meat, yet rules were rules and until a girl was officially classified as Livestock, the council’s rules had to be obeyed.

It was not her official planned shift but, as she did most evenings, Melissa had decided to call in on her way home from school and spend a couple of hours as a mermaid. Families with young children usually came to eat early in the evening and the pretty twelve year old loved the looks of awe and wonder she received from very little girls and also rather enjoyed the looks her all-but-naked body drew from the older brothers, not to mention the occasional dad! Anyway, it was likely that her mum would not be home from work until after 7pm at the very earliest and in exchange for two hours or more in the mermaid pool, she could claim a free meal. Nothing fancy, there were a list of six dishes the volunteers could choose from, but that didn’t matter as they were all equally delicious. 

After signing in at the front desk to let the managers know she was there, Melissa went to the locker room. It was empty but that was no surprise to her. It was already a little after 4pm and the current shift of “official” mermaids would have started at 3. Sidney’s was open from 11am until 10pm so three shifts of mermaids, along with the occasional extra, were enough to ensure that the pool was occupied at all times. Opening the cupboard, Melissa was pleased to see that her favourite costume set, the red one, was there. Quickly, she switched her phone to silent and slipped it into her school bag then took the costume out and laid it on the bench. 

Having located a spare locker, she shoved her bag in then quickly stripped out of her school uniform. The locker room was unisex and cubicles were available for the more modest staff-members like some of the waitresses but, since they displayed their bodies to perfect strangers for hours at a time anyway, Melissa and the other girls saw little point in hiding from their friends and colleagues. If once of the male waiters should walk in and get an eye-full, what was the harm? Standing naked in front of the lockers, Melissa carelessly bundled up her school uniform and wedged it into the locker which was already fairly full with her bag. Knowing it was easier to wear her natural hair in a bun under the wig, she kept a hairband on her wrist ready to put her hair up after her obligatory shower.

After slamming the protesting locker door shut and setting the combination, Melissa turned towards the shower area, catching sight on her own naked form in one of the full-length mirrors around the wall. She could not deny she liked what she saw. She was quite tall for her age, with long, shapely legs and a firm, round butt. Her breasts were just in the second stage of development, after the hard nipples she had outgrown only a couple of months previously. She reached up and cupped them, pushing them together and imagining there was enough to squeeze. Although she had started growing hair between her legs over a year ago, she kept that area shaved and smooth like her legs and armpits. She had the slightest hint of a belly and an over-all pleasingly fleshy look. At 12, she still wore some puppy-fat but wore it well. After checking with a waft of her hand that the air-drying booth was working, Melissa stepped into the shower and pressed the button on the wall for the water. Just like the showers at school and at every swimming pool she had ever visited, the water was too cold, then became too hot and did not run for long enough once the button was released but she hit the button again with her elbow and finished rinsing off. The shower was simply a hygiene requirement for the mermaids and served little purpose other than rinsing off sweat and outside dirt. 

Deciding she was at least clean enough to satisfy the health requirement, Melissa stepped into the air-drying booth and felt the warm air blast her from all directions. At least that worked how it was supposed to! As she stepped out, twisting her damp hair into a bun, Melissa heard the door to the locker-room open. Her young heard skipped a beat when she saw who it was. 

“Oh, hi!” Terry smiled when he saw the naked girl stood there. “Just dropping my bag off then I’ll be out of your hair.” Terry was one of the youngest waiters, only 18 and just out of school himself. Melissa knew that she was not the only volunteer with something of a crush on him and dared to hope it might be at least slightly mutual. He was tall and boyishly handsome with a mop of curly, dark blonde hair. Melissa noticed that he was not wearing his uniform red polo shirt and hoped at least she might get a flash of his bare chest. It felt only fair, after all, as she was stood there in her birthday suit! 

“Don’t you need to change your shirt?” she asked, surprising herself with her own bluntness. She always got a little flustered around Terry and really hoped that he didn’t see her as just a clumsy little girl. 

“Oh I’m not waiting today.” He smiled, “I’m helping out in the kitchen. They’re a little short this afternoon – I think a couple of people have called in sick.”

“Ah.” She paused for a moment, biting her lip and wondering if she dare ask the next question. “Can you spare a minute to help me out? I need to change into the mermaid tail and I can’t walk once it’s on.” It was not unusual for the mermaid girls to have the waiters push them to the pool on serving trolleys and this might give her a few more minutes with Terry during which she could subtly encourage him to admire her body. 

“I do have to go check in and find out exactly what I’m supposed to be doing tonight,” he replied with a slight frown, “But I promise I’ll come back for you! I’ll grab a trolley!” He gave Melissa a wink that could just possibly have been flirtatious, sending her heart fluttering again.

“Okay.” she smiled, trying not to blush, “I’ll be here!”

Once Terry had left, Melissa wriggled into the mermaid tail and pulled it up high so that it cut ever so slightly into the underside of her buttocks, emphasising the attractive peach shape of her posterior. Since there was no waistband as such, the top of the tail had to be kept in place with a kind of double-sided tape with glue that harmless but wouldn’t dissolve in water. It could be a little uncomfortable to remove sometimes but it was worth it to preserve the magic for the customers. She fixed the points at her hips then adjusted the front so it appeared to fit naturally and organically around her smooth vulva then taped those edges down too. On the opening night, they had had a professional makeup artist to blend the edges but since then they had made do with just the costumes and the irregular patterns of stick-on scales. Melissa added a patch either side of her belly and on each shoulder then pulled the wig on, using hair-grips to hold it in place.

It was only a few moments later that Terry returned, greeting her with a grin.

“Looks like it’s quite busy out there already, all the trolleys are being used.” he explained with an apologetic smile, “Mind if I just carry you?” This time Melissa could feel herself blushing! Not wanting to trust her voice, she simply nodded and the handsome young man scooped her up in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and adjusted her weight for comfort, excited to feel the palm for his hand supporting her bare bottom. As they left the locker room, there was a queue of families waiting to be seated. 

“Don’t worry!” Terry grinned at a little girl who was looking up with some confusion and concern at the mermaid in his arms, “This one just got a bit lost – I found her swimming in the toilet!” The little girl giggled. “I’m taking her back to the pool now.” Melissa played along, smiling and waving at the girl and some others waiting in line. 

“Well, I suppose this is goodbye for now!” Terry grinned, sliding Melissa into the pool where she joined three other girls in blue, yellow and orange mermaid costumes. After thanking him, Melissa flipped over to swim to the rock in the middle and Terry gave her a pat on the backside but, to her frustration, Melissa could still not tell whether he meant anything by it or whether it was simply friendly affection. 

For late afternoon on a Thursday, the dining area was surprisingly busy. There were no human statues or entertainment other than the mermaids that night but most tables were at least partially occupied. It seemed to be mostly families with young children and old couples getting an early dinner in before “the rush”, not that there would be that much of a rush on a week night anyway. As always, the carvery was the most popular but, as she scanned the room, Melissa could see a few other dishes on some of the tables. She began to ponder what she would like to eat later and felt a little hungry. To distract herself, she swam to the edge to talk to two little sisters of maybe 5 and 6 who were watching her and her fellow mermaids with fascination. They told her their big sister was being cooked on the spit at the front and their mum and dad had brought them along so they could taste her meat. Melissa expressed her hope that their sister would be yummy and asked if they wanted to be eaten one day. The slightly smaller of the two said she definitely did but the other wasn’t so sure.

The other mermaids were also kept busy with young customers, including and annoying boy of around 8 who kept reaching in and trying to grab their tails, so there was not a lot of time to chat between themselves but that didn’t matter too much. Melissa kept watching out for Terry but didn’t see him. She supposed he had to be busy in the kitchen. 

“Hey, Melissa,” the orange mermaid called to her when there was finally a quiet moment, “Come up here!” She invited Melissa to sit beside her on the rock. The girl in the orange costume was named Jane and was in the same dance class as Melissa at school. “How did you get Terry to carry you?” she asked, conspiratorially, “He had his hands all over you!”

“I just asked!” Melissa replied with a confident smile. She was proud of the attention she had got from the handsome waiter and the fact that it seemed to make the other girls a little jealous was a bonus. 

“Speak of the devil…” exclaimed Jane, looking past Melissa. The red-costumed girl turned to see what she was looking at and saw Terry walking towards them, slightly behind Amy, the manager, a fairly pretty, dark-haired woman in her late 30s. 

“Why’s he with Amy?” Melissa asked nervously, “I hope I didn’t get him in trouble!” But as the pair got closer, she could see that the manager was grinning broadly. 

“Guess what, Melissa?” she called across the water, leaning over the edge of the pool, “It’s your lucky day!” For the third time that evening, Melissa’s heart began to race. She was fairly sure what Amy meant but wanted to be sure. 

As soon as the law had passed allowing British girls to be served at Sidney’s Family Restaurant, Melissa had signed up. When signing up, girls got to decide whether they wanted to be butchered, prepared at the carvery or be placed in the catalogue for large parties to choose, arranged by the number of people it was estimated they would feed. The carvery girls were generally processed within two weeks and a similar time for the butchered girls, depending on demand, but “private” girls waited until a group picked them. It had felt like forever since Melissa had posed for the required photographs and filled in the questionnaire about how she would like to be cooked, given the choice. She had selected the rotisserie as her first choice, with pan-frying as her second choice and oven roast as her third. In the six, nearly seven weeks she had been waiting, Melissa had thought more than once about switching to the carvery but stood by her original choice, excited by the idea that, eventually, somebody would personally pick her body for their dinner. 

“We’ve had a last minute booking – some businessmen entertaining a colleague from America I think. Apparently he eats at the Sidney’s in New York quite regularly and doesn’t believe British girls can be as tasty as American ones and they want to prove him wrong!”

“And they picked me?” Melissa asked, beaming with pride and happiness but still not quite believing it.

“Yup! You matched their group size pretty well and apparently they thought you had the tastiest-looking bottom of all the girls the right size in the catalogue!” Melissa couldn’t help but blush at the compliment. “They said if, and I quote, a pretty little thing like you couldn’t convince their friend that British girls taste best, then nothing would!”

“When are they coming?” Melissa asked.

“In about an hour.” Amy explained, “Terry here will help get you ready to meet them then we’ll get you cooking. They seemed to like your suggestions but you know it’s their choice, right? If they want you minced up for hamburgers that’s what we have to do – although personally I think that would be quite a waste!”

“What about my mum’s money?” asked Melissa, “Does she know?”

“I already called her.” Amy assured the excited girl, “She says she’s really proud of you and she hopes you’ll be delicious! Now, swim on over here so Terry can get things started!”

“Well, um, I guess this is goodbye?” Melissa grinned at the other three mermaids, still rather in shock at the sudden news. She had assumed that when her time came, she would be told a few days before the booking, not just an hour before. Still, it was what she had been waiting for since she first heard that Sidney’s was opening a location in her home town. In some ways, the suddenness made it all the more exciting – she had been hoping to be picked by strangers as she wanted those who ate her to view her completely as meat, to assign her no value other than satisfying their hunger, and it certainly seemed that she had got that! Plus, Terry would help to prepare her – that was an unexpected bonus!

“Good luck!” Jane wished her warmly while the other two smiled encouragement. They knew how much Melissa had been looking forward to this moment.

“I guess I need to get out of this costume?” she asked. “I know it looks realistic but I don’t think it would taste very good!”

“I’ll take it off you in the kitchen.” Terry assured her, “I can pop it back to the locker room later. If you tell me the combination to your locker, I’ll drop your belongings round to your mum’s on my way home if you’d like?”

“Yes please.” Melissa smiled, reassured that Terry seemed to have thought the situation through and had everything under control. “I think you’re going to need to carry me again. Sorry about making your shirt wet.” The excited girl held up her arms like a small child to be lifted up. Terry pulled her out of the water and held her as he had before. If he noticed the hardness of her nipples he did not mention it. Melissa was rather glad that the tail held her legs tightly together as she could feel the excitement of her imminent cooking making her wet, quite apart from the water from the mermaid pool. 

A few of the diners looked up as Terry carried the dripping mermaid out into the lobby where they would take the service lift up to the kitchen but nobody questioned him. Many of those who realised that he was taking her to be prepared probably assumed that all the mermaids were meat-girls anyway, enjoying the pool while they waited their turn. 

“Press the button for me?” he asked when they reached the lift, “My hands are rather full!” Melissa giggled and pushed the button to call the lift which arrived a few moments later.

“What exactly is going to happen when we get to the kitchen?” she asked, a little nervously. 

“First I have to get you out of that getup,” Terry explained, “then wash you very thoroughly. That’s probably not going to be very nice for you – sorry in advance.” He gave her an apologetic half smile. “Then I get you dried off, brush your hair etcetera and get you ready to meet the diners.”

“Have you done this before?”

“A couple of times. Not often. Don’t forget the diners will probably want to touch you but its entirely up to you how much you let them. I’ll be right there with you and if you’re not comfortable, just ask them to stop and, if they don’t, I’ll insist on it.”

“But they bought me, didn’t they?” asked Melissa, “Won’t they think they can do what they like?”

“You agreed to be their meat, not their sex-toy.” replied Terry, bluntly. Melissa found herself both embarrassed and excited by this description coming from Terry. “It’s fair to let them feel your meat, check the quality and suchlike, but some people take it too far. What I normally say is, if you wouldn’t do it to a plucked chicken in a supermarket, don’t do it to a meat girl!” Melissa couldn’t help but giggle at the analogy.

The kitchen was a hive of activity and the heat hit Melissa as soon as the lift doors opened. She wasn’t sure how anybody could stand to work in that sort of environment. The smells, however, were absolutely delicious. Terry carried her through the main part of the kitchen to the area near the door to the private dining area where the equipment for cooking whole girls was located. Melissa saw that one of the big stew pots was occupied by two girls, sisters from the looks of it, around nine and ten years old. They had clearly not been in for very long and looked more like they were taking a bath than being cooked. She waved and smiled at them and they waved back happily before returning to playfully splashing each other. In one of the ovens lay a girl of thirteen or fourteen who, in contrast to the stewing sisters, looked almost ready to serve. The rest of the equipment was empty and Melissa wondered where she would end up.

In the back corner was a tiled area with a small bench and recessed showed. Beside the shower, mounted on the wall, was a bowl but Melissa could not see what it contained. Terry set her down on the bench. 

“Do you need anything special to get that stuff off?” he asked, indicating the tail and patches of scales. “Some kind of solvent or something?”

“No,” Melissa assured him, “it comes off pretty easily. It’s just designed not to fall off in the water. Sometimes leaves a bit of a sticky patch, though. I hope that’s not going to be a problem?”

“Don’t worry,” Terry half teased, half reassured, “by the time I’m done scrubbing you I’ll be surprised if you have any freckles left!” Melissa giggled and eased the tape off her skin, laying the scales on the bench beside her, pulling off the wig then easing the tight plastic tail down her legs. Although the mermaid costume had left absolutely nothing to the imagination and covered nothing that would be considered “private areas”, she suddenly felt extra naked without it in front of Terry, especially as she knew he was seeing her as meat to be prepared. The feeling of vulnerability was more exciting than she had imagined. 

“Good.” Terry nodded his head approvingly as she released her damp hair from the bun and let it tumble around her shoulders. “Next thing to do is the salt scrub.”

“Before you start,” Melissa interjected nervously, knowing that it was now or never, “if I’ve been sold I’m not a person any more so laws about girls my age don’t apply any more. You know, if you wanted to…”

“Oh I want to!” Terry took her chin in his hand and kissed her forehead. “Damn, I want to! But I can still get in a lot of trouble and lose my job.” Melissa fought the conflicting emotions. Here was an admission that her crush on Terry was not a one-way situation but also telling her that he could still not act on it.”

“I wouldn’t want that,” she assured him, “and I don’t want to do anything that might spoil my meat for the buyers. They’d expect a girl my age to be a virgin after all. But maybe you could,” she bit her lip nervously, “have a little taste? Check how tasty I’m gonna be for them? Nobody would have a problem with that, surely? Especially as you’re going to wash me straight after?”

“I guess not!” he grinned and lowered his eyes, “And that little pussy of yours does look extra delicious! Why should those businessmen be the only ones to taste it?”

Glancing around to check that nobody was paying too much attention to them, Terry gently pushed Melissa back into the shower recess and turned the shower on its lowest setting. The excited girl felt the warmth of the water caressing her naked body as Terry knelt down before her and gently explored her with his tongue, tenderly licking up her delicious juices, forcing her lips apart with the tip of his tongue and teasing her clitoris as she moaned in pleasure. Sensing that she was about to climax, Terry forced his hand over Melissa’s mouth to muffle her ecstatic screams. 

“So?” Melissa asked cheeking once she’d recovered her breath, “How do I taste?”

“Absolutely delectable!” Terry confirmed. “Whoever gets that cut for their dinner is a very lucky man indeed!” 

As much as she would have liked to explore the limits of sexual pleasure with Terry, Melissa knew that he had a job to do and that time was running short.

“Thank you.” she whispered softly, “Now do what you have to do.”

“Okay,” Terry replied, “I’m afraid this may hurt some but I’ll start with your back as that won’t be so bad.” He reached past her and turned the shower off completely. “Face away from me, spread your feet to shoulder width and put your hands on the wall, please.” Melissa did as she was told and Terry reached into the mounted bowl beside the shower. “This is salt,” he explained, “I’m going to scrub you with it very hard. It’s a bit like what they do at health spas but I have to rub this harder and deeper. It removes and dry or dead skin and any trace of dirt from your body. Are you ready?” Melissa braced herself and nodded. 

At first the scrub did not feel too bad but the longer and harder Terry scrubbed, the more painful it became. Melissa felt as if her skin were on fire. She tried to be brave, knowing that Terry was taking no pleasure in hurting her, but in the end she could not hold back the tears. 

“I’m sorry.” Terry kissed her neck and shoulder gently. “I need you to turn around now and this is going to be worse.” If the salt scrub on her back and buttocks and legs had been painful, it as a hundred times worse on the more sensitive skin of her chest, belly and vulva. Eventually, though, Terry finished and held the sobbing girl in his arms. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Melissa assured him, “This is what I wanted. Being cooked is probably going to hurt a fair bit too.”

“Actually, from what I’m been told, this is the most painful part of the whole process.” Terry comforted her. “Now, let’s get you rinsed off.” The shower was incredibly powerful and hot and felt like lava against her raw skin but Melissa still found the water soothing, almost like a massage. “This next bit is much nicer,” Terry smiled, holding out a fluffy towel. First I have to dry you off and blow-dry your hair then I rub butter into every inch of your body!”

This sounded far more like how Melissa had imagined being prepared as meat. Once she was completely dry, Terry led her to a work surface close to the whole-girl cooking apparatus. She noticed that the teenage girl had been taken out of the oven and that the sisters in the pot were looking more lethargic, although still alive. A girl around her own age was laying under a grill, looking for now as if she was simply enjoying a sunbed. 

Melissa stretched herself out on the work surface and allowed Terry to massage the butter first into her back then into her front. She could not help but climax again as he rubbed her dripping pussy. The cool butter took away the pain of the salt as Terry rubbed it in deeply. 

“Right,” the handsome young kitchen hand grinned, “that’s you all ready to meet your diners, and with just a few minutes to spare too!” he pointed out the clock on the wall to the naked girl who now sat up on the work-surface. “Are you okay to walk or should I see if there’s a trolley free?”

“I can probably walk,” mused Melissa, “but it would be fun to be wheeled in on a trolley like a real piece of meat! That’s what I am, after all!”

“A trolley it is, then!” Terry gave an exaggerated bow, “Whatever madame desires!” Moments later, he returned not only with a trolley but with a large platter. “I thought you might want to sit on this?” he explained. Melissa giggled and, with a little help from Terry, shifted from the work-surface onto the platter where she sat cross-legged like she had been taught at school. 

“Let’s go introduce these people to their dinner!”

The sight that greeted Melissa as Terry wheeled her into the room was not what she had expected at all. When she had heard she was to be eaten by a bunch of business men and their American colleague, she had imagined fat, old men with bad comb-overs but the ten men sat around the table with drinks, who stood to cheer as she was wheeled in, were all rather handsome and none were older than 40. 

“Hi.” Melissa said, feeling a little stupid and not sure how you were supposed to introduce yourself to a bunch of people who’s only interest in you was as food. “I’m Melissa. My listing says I could feed twenty!” she blurted out, “Why are there only ten of you?”

“Aww little miss,” a handsome, blonde man with dazzling blue eyes and a strong American accent grinned at her with pearly-white teeth, “we’ve all got big appetites and when we saw your cute tushie on the menu we knew you were the one for us!” 

“Um, thank you.” Melissa replied, feeling completely out of her depth. A dark haired man approached the trolley and held out his hand to help her down. 

“Byron here thinks American girls are the tastiest,” he winked conspiratorially at her, “but we’re going to prove him wrong, huh?” he slapped her round bottom playfully. Terry, standing back by the door, made eye-contact with Melissa and raised a questioning eyebrow but she did not object.

“I hope so.” She replied nervously. “How are you going to have me cooked?”

“Well, Byron is the guest of honour,” the dark-haired man replied, “so I guess it’s up to him?”

“Come sit on my knee.” Byron beckoned to her. Melissa did as he asked and the businessman put a hand around her waist. “It said on your profile that you’d like to be done on the rotisserie, is that right?” Melissa nodded.

“I think so, yes.”

“Let me tell you, sweetheart, I’ve eaten more than thirty little girls like you and they all seem to know instinctively how they’d be the most delicious so,” he grinned at her again, “if you say you wanna be cooked on the rotisserie then that’s good enough for me! Say,” he looked up at Terry, “Y’all have that sticky honey barbecue glaze here?”

“We do indeed!” Terry confirmed.

“Then that’s what I want. This lil sweetheart here cooked on the rotisserie with sticky honey barbecue glaze!”

“Certainly, Sir.” Terry nodded, “And what side-dishes would you like?”

“Bring us some sautéed potatoes, bread and green salad.” Byron instructed, “But I want this cutie cooked slow. You got any appetisers you can bring us while we wait? Some more beers too.”

“I’m sure I can find you something,” Terry confirmed, slipping into waiter mode although that was not technically his job that night. “Would you like me to get your meal started? You are entitled to another seven minutes with her.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, do you sweetheart?” Byron asked Melissa. “You be a good girl now and get that cute lil ass of yours into the kitchen and start cooking for me and my friends, huh?” Unsure of what to say, Melissa simply hopped down off his lap with a smile and headed towards Terry. As she walked away, Byron slapped her bare behind and Melissa felt very excited knowing how much he was looking forward to having her for dinner. 

“Looks like you get your wish!” Terry grinned once they were back in the kitchen, “The rotisserie for you it is! Wait here while I go and get the glaze they asked for.” 

With a nervous lump in her throat, Melissa looked up at the rotisserie oven with its long skewer. Was she really ready to be impaled and slow-cooked? It was what she had signed up for after all. A family was being given a tour of the kitchen and Melissa noticed a naked girl of around 10 with them. She had shoulder-length black hair in a bob and a cute butt. She was obviously going to be cooked for her family to enjoy. Melissa gave her a wave and encouraging smile that the girl returned. 

“Here we are!” Terry proclaimed proudly, holding a bucket-like container of some dark goo. “This is the glaze they asked for. I’ll coat you with it now then keep basting you with it while you cook. I’ll save what drips off you as a gravy, it will be extra delicious mixed with your own natural juices and fat!” The way Terry was talking about her as nothing more than a piece of meat gave Melissa a cold thrill. This was it. This was really happening. Neither the people who had ordered her or the boy charged with preparing her was going to relent and let her go. In less than an hour she would be dead and an hour after that, nothing but a happy memory for those who ate her.

Melissa stood obidiently as Terry tied her light brown hair up in a bun and coated all but her face in the sticky brown goo. 

“Can I try some?” she asked.

“Sure!” Terry grinned, “It will taste different once you’re cooked in it but you’ll get the idea!” He dipped his finger in the glaze and held it out for Melissa to try.

“Wow!” she exclaimed, “That really is delicious. I just know I’m gonna taste amazing!”

“Of course you are,” grinned Terry, setting the pot aside, “Now it’s time to get you spitted. I’m going to need some help for this.”

Melissa waited in anticipation for a few moments while Terry went to enlist the help of a more experienced kitchen hand. 

“Here, stand on this.” The assistant chef set a low stool in front of the counter. Melissa did as she was told. “Now lean forward.” Melissa did so and found that she could lay her belly almost flat on the counter, leaving her hindquarters exposed. Terry walked around in front of her, held her sticky hands then leant forward and gave her a kiss on the lips.

“Ready?” Terry asked. Melissa nodded. Slowly, the assistant chef pushed the sharp spit through her vagina, up into her abdomen. There was pain, for sure, but it was bearable. Far more so than the salt scrub. The assistant chef continued to push and Melissa felt the spit in her through. She coughed up a little bit of blood as it continued through her and out her mouth. As with the girls spitted for the carvery, an anal stabiliser was slid into place along with the restraints that her wrists and ankles were secured with. A few moments later, Melissa felt her body being lifted via the pole and set into place in the rotisserie oven. A switch was flicked and she began to rotate, feeling the intense head from the electric elements on her deliciously-basted skin. 

After she had been turning in the oven for ten minutes, Terry once again basted her delicious body with glaze from the pot. Ten minutes later he did so again but this time Melissa did not feel it for she was nothing more than meat.

When nearly an hour had passed, Terry switched off the oven and pulled out the tray which had collected all the glaze and juices that had dripped from Melissa while she cooked, pouring the liquid into four large gravy-boats that he set on the bottom shelf of the trolley. With the assistant chef’s help, Terry removed the rotisserie mechanism, with Melissa still mounted on it, from the oven and set it on top of the trolley.

“Gentlemen, dinner is served!” he proclaimed with a broad smile, pushing the cooked into the private dining room where the businessmen were waiting. He set the gravy and side-dishes on the table then expertly carved meat from Melissa’s roasted carcass, giving a generous slice of rump meat to Byron.

“Well gentlemen,” declared the American, “I stand corrected! British girls really do have the tastiest asses in the world!”


End file.
